Confession une nuit d'hiver
by Blue James Black
Summary: Pendant une insomnie une nuit d'hiver Narcissa rejoint sa sœur Andromeda dans sa chambre. Celle-ci à quelque chose à lui annoncer. Quelque chose qui changera à jamais leurs vies.


**Confession une nuit d'hiver**

NDA : Aujourd'hui je m'ennuyais fortement et j'avais une grande envie d'écrire. Mais quoi écrire ? J'ai pris alors la décision de choisir 5 mots aléatoires à placer dans ma fanfiction. J'ai choisi d'en écrire une sur…. Narcissa et Andromeda !

Mes cinq mots aléatoires : Haine; Couverture; Soutien Handicapé Conversation.

La neige s'abattait sur la maison endormie. Seuls deux êtres étaient réveillés. La cadette et la benjamine ne dormaient pas trop absorbées à regarder le vent souffler contre les vitres, créant une atmosphère d'épouvante. Elles observaient les petits flocons de neiges virevolter dans la nuit. Narcissa se redressa dans son lit, elle savait que sa sœur aînée Andromeda ne dormait pas. Elle sortit de son douillet lit à baldaquin, enfila ses chaussons ainsi qu'une longue et chaude robe de chambre. Elle quitta sa chambre sans allumer aucune lumière de peur de réveiller ses parents ou Bellatrix qui avait de plus en plus mauvais caractère. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Le couloir était sombre et froid malgré l'épais tapis vert qui habillait le sol. Les portraits de ses chers ancêtres dormaient silencieusement dans leur cadre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa atteignit la chambre d'Andromeda. Celle-ci ne dormait effectivement pas, elle était clouée au lit à cause d'une fracture de la jambe que les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste n'avaient bizarrement pas réussi à soigner. Elle était donc condamnée à rester alitée pendant deux mois.

Quand sa petite sœur entra dans sa chambre, Andromeda se tourna vers celle-ci. Narcissa se dirigea vers sa grande sœur et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu viens voir ton handicapée préférée ? sourit Andromeda.

-Oui, sourit Narcissa en retour, je me doutais que tu ne dormais pas. Tu as vu, il neige.

-Oui, c'est beau. Cissy, tu veux bien me rajouter une couverture, j'ai un peu froid.

-Tu te souviens de ma première année à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en allant chercher une couverture sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

-Il y avait eu une tempête de neige. Les portes du château étaient bloquées derrière deux mètres de neige.

\- Les Professeurs avaient fait fondre la neige à travers la grande porte, il y avait de l'eau partout dans le dogon et au rez-de-chaussée aussi. Nos robes étaient trempées !

-J'avais eu tellement peur quand les fenêtres de la Salle Commune s'étaient fissurées à cause du froid. J'étais juste à côté en train de travailler quand cela s'est passé. »

Elles commencèrent une longue conversation. Toutes les deux côte à côte, ressassaient leurs vieux souvenirs. Narcissa évoquait les vacances passées à la mer, à quel point elle y était heureuse. A quel point, elles étaient toutes les trois heureuses et proches, les sœurs Black soudées le temps d'un été. Bellatrix leur manquait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient y faire ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle voulait entrer dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort mais elle n'y était pas encore parvenue. D'après Andromeda, cela n'était qu'une question de jours. Elle commença à parler de garçon. Andy avait remarqué que sa jeune sœur était charmée par un certain Serpentard se nommant Lucius Malfoy. Même dans le noir, Andromeda pouvait apercevoir les joues de Narcissa s'empourprer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Andy, déclara Cissy faussement choquée. Il est gentil et plutôt mignon mais cela s'arrête là.

-Oui, bien sûr, rigola Andy.

-Après je ne peux pas dire que cela me dérangerait qu'il y est plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

-J'en étais sûre.

-Tu as vu ses cheveux comme ils sont beaux et lisses. Et ses yeux gris ? En plus, il est de sang pur. Personne ne peut s'opposer à notre union s'il y en a une. »

Le visage rayonnant d'Andy perdu son sourire quand Narcissa évoqua la pureté du sang de Lucius. Elle adorait sa sœur mais le fait qu'elle partage cette obsession de préserver le sang pur, la dégoutait. Andy ne voyait pas l'intérêt de « préserver » le sang. Pour elle tous les sorciers étaient les mêmes, qu'ils soient de sang mêlé, d'origine Moldus ou de sang pur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait une telle distinction.

« Andy, ça va ? s'inquiéta Cissy.

-Oui, c'est juste que…. Tu ne penses pas que cette notion de sang pur est dépassée ?

-Non, nous devons préserv…

-Arrête de répété cette phrase, Cissy. On dirait Bella. C'est juste que pour moi, nous sommes tous égaux.

-Un sang de bourbe ne sera jamais égal à nous. Ne dis pas de bêtise !

-Sang de bourbe, pourquoi les appeler comme cela ? C'est dégradant ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers des gens qui n'ont rien demandés ?

-Ils ne sont pas comme nous, Andromeda.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu ne t'approches pas des nés Moldus car tu as peur de tomber malade en en côtoyant.

-Oh tu m'énerves, si c'est pour parler de ça. Je préfère aller me coucher ! Cissy commença à se lever.

-Non, attends. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. On restera toujours unis, hein Cissy ?

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

-Tu seras toujours là pour m'apporter ton soutien ?

-Toujours.

-Je suis amoureuse, Cissy et nous voulons nous marier.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial, Andy. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

-Plus tôt oui, cela doit faire 3-4 ans que je l'ai remarqué et que je lui parle.

-Mais qui est-ce ? Il est à Serpentard ?

-Non, Cissy. Il est à Poufsouffle.

-Ah, souffla Cissy déçue. Mais c'est qui ? Aller dis le moi.

-Quoi qu'il advienne, tu me soutiendras toujours, hein ?

-Mais qui est-ce à la fin ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est un sang de bourbe, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Il s'appelle… Ted… Ted Tonks.

-Tonks? Mais il…

-Non, il n'est pas de sang pur, il est né Moldus.

-Il… Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas te marier avec un sang de… un né Moldus. Les parents ne le permettraient pas, ni Bella et… Moi non plus. C'est de la folie, Andy. Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de…

-Si, Cissy. Je suis amoureuse, nous sommes amoureux. Et je m'en fiche complètement si Bella et les parents l'acceptent. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Mais toi, Cissy, toi je sais que tu peux comprendre. Cissy, tu m'as promis de me soutenir, tu vas le faire, hein ?

-Je… Je… Andy je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais… Un né Moldus… Je… Je ne sais pas » déclara-t-elle en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

Des larmes remplirent les yeux des deux sœurs. Andromeda tourna sa tête vers le vide à côté d'elle pour que Narcissa ne voit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Va te recoucher, souffla Andy en essayant de ne pas avoir la voix tremblotante, tu seras fatiguée demain matin. Je crois que maman a prévu un déjeuner avec les Lestrange demain.

-D'accord, répondit Cissy avec une petite voix.

-Cissy, appela Andy avant que celle-ci ne quitte sa chambre, ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plaît. »

Narcissa quitta la chambre sans rien répondre. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre les deux sœurs. Quelque chose que rien ne pourra jamais réparer.


End file.
